Cigüeña
by Ari-nee
Summary: Aomine resultó herido durante su trabajo, Kagami tiene que ir a verlo al hospital, pe no sabe que hacer con sus hijos, ya que estos no pueden entrar en esa área. Midorima está disponible, por lo que se encargará de ellos por mientras. El doctor aprenderá una o dos cosas gracias a la ayuda de los niños. [AoKaga] [Mpreg] [ Mención de Lemon] [Participación especial de Ryo]


**Esto surgió después de ver un vídeo de whatsapp, les diría el nombre pero no lo decía :'v**

 **Tiene la participacion de Ryo, un lindo OC creado por Dashi Schwarzung**

 **Perdonen cualquier fallo ortografíco, estoy escribiendo desde el cel.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

El servicio en el hospital estaba ocupado por los pacientes del recién ataque terrorista, que dejó a varios oficiales con heridas; no hubo ningún muerto, y cuando mucho algunos heridos, pero ninguno de gravedad.

Un pelirrojo estaba entrando por el pasillo del lugar. Kagami recibió una llamada de que su esposo había recibido daños en su brazo izquierdo, no fue una bala, pero sin querer un gran pedazo de concreto le había caído encima.

Quiso dejar a sus hijos con Tatsuya, pero éste no se encontraba en Tokyo, su suegra parecía buena opción, pero no era justo sabiendo que también quería ver el estado de Daiki; pensó en Kise y Kuroko, pero con su reciente bebé de un mes no sería posible.

Recurrió a su última opción, Takao. El pelinegro estaba embarazado, así que no podía cuidar de ellos, pero dijo que su esposo, Midorima, podría cuidar a los pequeñines sin problema, solo tendría que llevarlos al hospital y estos se quedarían en la oficina del peliverde. Fue su último recurso por lo que tuvo que llevarlos con él.

— Escucha bien Ryo — Llamó Kagami a sus hijo mayor; a pesar de tener dos, el otro aun era muy pequeño — Te dejaré con Midorima por un rato en lo que voy a ver a tu padre, pórtate bien y cuida a tu hermanito ¿De acuerdo — El pequeño peliazul asintió ante las palabras de su progenitor.

— ¿Por qué Hiro y yo no podemos ir a ver a Papá? — Pregunto Ryo, mientras sostenía a su hermanito pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

— Porque no aceptan niños, pero en cuanto salga de aquí podremos verlo los tres ¿Entendido? — Ryo asintió con la cabeza, y Hiro estaba muy entretenido jugando con un cordón de su mameluco — Bien, ahora los llevaré con Midorima, según las palabras de Takao, él debe estar por aquí — Dijo para si mismo mientras doblaba una esquina y se encontraba con una puerta que decía "Dr. Midorima". Tocó dos veces antes de que la puerta se abriera, mostrando al ex jugador de Shutoku.

— Veo que por fin llegan; Kazunari me avisó sobre esto, no hace falta que me expliques, déjame a los niños y ve a ver al estúpido de Aomine — Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Shintarou haciendo que Kagami asintiera y se fuera de ahí para ver a su esposo, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a sus dos hijos.

— Bueno chicos, vamos a entrar — Habló el peliverde mientras abría más la puerta para que los dos niños pudieran pasar — Esta es mi oficina — Dijo cerrando la puerta una vez que todos estuvieron dentro.

Ryo observó toda la habitación con sus ojos escarlata, tratando de encontrar algo en que estretenerse pero no encontró nada. Sintió a Hiro removerse entre sus brazos y le prestó atención a su hermano menor.

Ryo tenía el cabello azul, la piel bronceada y los ojos iguales a los de su papi. Era alguien curioso y muy inteligente, a pesar de tener 6 años. Cuidaba a su hermanito menor muy bien, e incluso aprendió a cambiar pañales más rápido que su papá Aomine. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Hiro, y le enseñaba lo que debía como un buen hermano mayor.

Hiro era el bebé de la casa, contaba con dos años, y aunque ya podía caminar un poco, preferia mil veces que lo cargaran, era igual de flojo que su progenitor. No hablaba bien del todo y era algo más inquieto que su hermano. Tenía la piel levemente más oscura, de un tono moreno, las cejas partidas características de Kagami, e igualmente los ojos rubís.

Todo lo que los dos pares de ojos escarlata veían era cosas simples de oficina. _Aburrido._ Fue la palabra perfecta para describir la estadía en el lugar. Ryo se sentó en la silla frente a Midorima, sentando a su hermanito sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Y usted que hace? — Preguntó el pequeño peliazul, en un intento por entretenerse hablando con el mayor.

— Soy un doctor de donceles — Respondió mientras acomodaba unas cuantas hojas y las guardaba en un cajón.

— ¿Y qué haces con ellos? — Ryo hizo otra pregunta, esta vez más animado y curioso por el trabajo del peliverde. Shintarou dejó sus cosas para concentrarse en el hijo mayor de Aomine y Kagami.

— Yo recibo a sus bebés — Dijo, tratando de hacer entender un poco al niño.

— ¿Recibes? — Preguntó el infante confundido.

— Cuando el doncel tiene al bebé dentro de él, entonces yo me meto y lo saco — Explicó inseguro de haber usado las palabras correctas.

— Eso no es así, todo el mundo sabe que la cigüeña trae al bebé — Respondió con seguridad Ryo, mientras veía a los ojos verdes de Midorima fijamente.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? — Preguntó dudoso el doctor.

— Mi papi.

— Esta bien, bueno... — No era novedad para Shintarou aquella situación, pero debía hacer entender a los niños que de alguna manera esa información era incorrecta. Carraspeó un poco antes volver a hablar — La cigüeña mete al bebé dentro de su padre, y entonces yo entro y lo saco — Ryo negó muchas veces con la cabeza, ante las palabras del mayor.

— No no y no, la cigüeña trae al bebé al hospital y lo pone en la incubadora — Dijo como si nada, haciendo caso omiso a las explicaciones de Midorima.

— Osea que tú me dices que el bebé no está dentro del doncel — Ryo asintió y Hiro rió infantilmente apoyando a su hermano — Entonces ¿Por qué el padre se pone tan gordo? — Cuestionó esperando una respuesta.

— Porque come un montón — Dijo como si nada. El peliazul ya había visto a su papi ingerir grandes cantidades de comida, por lo que engordar por eso era lo más lógico para su infantil mente.

— Déjame aclarar esto — Midorima arqueó una ceja mientras acomodaba sus gafas en el puente de la nariz — Tú dices que la cigüeña acarrea al bebé, lo pone en la incubadora y el padre engorda porque come mucho.

— Lo entendiste — Dijo el niño con el mismo tono de voz cuando un maestro le enseña clases a su peor alumno.

— Entonces ¿Por qué es que el padre tiene que ir al hospital? — El peliverde realizó una pregunta más; Ryo estaba contestando muy bien, además de que le sacaba de quicio que le estuviera _ganando_.

— La cigüeña trae al bebé al hospital y lo pone en la incubadora, el papi va al hospital y lo recoge — Respondió haciendo ademanes de sus palabras aprovechando que tenía a su hermano bebé en brazos.

— Si la cigüeña hace todo eso ¿Por qué no lo lleva directamente a la casa del papi? — Volvió a insistir; le cabreaba que el niño le llevara la contra. El hermano mayor se llevó la mano libre a su frente, palmeándola con frustración.

— Porque es muy lejos y sus alas se cansarían — Le dijo con audible tono de fastidio porque el doctor siguiera cuestionándole. Midorima apoyó su codo derecho en el escritorio y la mejilla en la palma de la mano.

— ¿De dónde recoge a los bebés la cigüeña? — Esa fue su siguiente pregunta, satisfecho por subir el nivel de dificultad en esa conversación.

— Del cielo — Hiro elevó sus manitas al aire, indicando con su pequeño dedo hacia el techo, el cual era de color azul cielo. Ryo sonrió cómplice a su hermanito.

— Okay... — Suspiró Shintarou un poco abochornado, pero si bien, era mejor que los niños creyeran que de ahí venían ellos, o de contrario podría traumarlos a esa tierna edad — Hay millones de trillones de bebés en el cielo ¿Cómo sabe la cigüeña que bebé va con cual padre? — Pero el tsunderismo de Midorima le dictaba que debía seguir con las preguntas; quería saber qué tanto sabía el pequeño Aomine.

— Están todos en línea — Contestó el menor haciendo un ademán con su mano libre — ¿Viste cuando vas al banco y tomas número para formarte en la fila? — Sonrió orgulloso el pequeño. Ryo ya había acompañado a sus padres al banco, por lo que ya se hacía una idea.

Midorima formó una mueca de estupefacción ante la respuesta inocente, pero algo loca del niño. Volvió en sí cuando Hiro estornudó. Frunció el ceño a la vez que volvía la vista hacia el peliazul.

— ¿Por qué cuándo pongo mi mano en el padre, puedo sentir cosas moviéndose? — Preguntó levantando un poco el tono de su voz, mirando a los ojos rojos del niño, que ni de inmutó ante su mirada.

— Eso no es un bebé — Contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Qué es entonces? — Insistió Midorima.

— Gases.

El niño sonrió ante su última explicación, y el peliverde le lanzó una mirada de perplejidad ante todas las palabras, "coherentes" de cierta forma, que dijo Ryo ante todas sus preguntas. Contestó sin titubear, y todas tenían mucha _lógica._

Midorima se acomodó en su asiento, torciendo sus labios en una especie de sonrisa asintiendo repetidas veces para convencerse a sí mismo de que el hijo mayor de Kagami, tenía _algo_ de razón _._

— Gracias por explicarme — Le dijo al niño, dejando de lado su tsunderismo y dando por finalizado el asunto.

— De nada pero sigues sin decirnos qué es lo que haces — Se explicó Ryo, también incluyendo a su hermanito.

— Yo me encargo de los gases — Dijo como si nada, notando que ahora el peliazul sonreía y el morenito reía infantilmente.

Oh sí, en definitiva esos dos eran hijos de Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Midorima dijo un "adelante" y aparecieron por la entrada la figura pelirroja de Kagami, y detrás de él venía Aomine, con el brazo herido vendado.

— ¡Mami! — El pequeño Hiro comenzó a moverse mucho entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, alzando sus pequeñas manos en señal de que quería ser cargado.

Taiga así lo hizo, cargando a su hijo menor en brazos, sonriendo al notar como este se acurrucaba contra él. Ryo se puso de pie, y caminó con dirección a su moreno padre.

— Papá ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó levantando la mirada. Aomine miró a su hijo con cariño, revolviendo los cabellos azules de su primogénito.

— Si, estoy bien, sólo fueron unos rasguños — Contestó riendo levemente, para no preocupar al niño.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos Midorima, espero que no hayan sido una molestia — Agradeció el pelirrojo, mientras el doctor negaba ante sus últimas palabras.

— No hay de que, se han portado muy bien, muy diferentes a como lo hacían ustedes — se burló.

— ¡Oi! — Se quejó el moreno.

— Pasar el día con Midorima-san fue divertido — Expresó Ryo, atrayendo la mirada de los tres adultos — Además, hablamos sobre los bebés.

Aomine y Kagami quedaron rígidos.

— Midorima, juro que si traumaste a mis hijos te voy a matar — Masculló Daiki, ya que su esposo pelirrojo parecía no salir del trance.

— Yo no hice nada — Se excusó el de lentes — En realidad, podría decirse que fueron ellos los que me enseñaron a mí.

— ¡Es cierto! — Dijo el infante, ya que el bebé se encontraba entretenido con _quién sabe qué_ de la ropa de su Papá — ¡Midorima-san creía que los bebés están dentro de los papis! Pero a los bebés los trae la cigüeña ¿Verdad Papi?

Kagami por fin pudo recuperar su respiración.

— Si cariño, la cigüeña los trae.

Ambos padres de los niños se tranquilizaron al saber que la inocencia de sus bebés seguía intacta, Shintarou los regresó a la realidad diciéndoles algo sobre la hora, y al enterarse, decidieron que ya era hora de irse.

Se despidieron del peliverde, y por fin se fueron por la salida del hospital, para irse derechito a su departamento.

 **Omake**

— Entonces ¿La cigüeña trae al bebé? — Preguntó Daiki con burla. Él y Kagami estaban en el sofá del living, ya que sus hijos habían caído dormidos apenas llegar.

— No puedo decirles que lo tengo dentro, pensaran que me lo comí y que ellos son los siguientes — Respondió el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

— Con todo lo que tragas no me extrañaría que lo piensen — Rió el moreno, recibiendo un suave golpe en el hombro.

Pero Kagami, gracias a las palabras de su esposo, tenía otros planes, por lo que se deslizó del sillón hasta llegar al piso y ponerse de rodillas, quedado su rostro entre las piernas de Aomine.

— Y no es eso lo único que puedo _tragar_ — Murmuró el pelirrojo seductora y provocativamente, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar el pantalón del peliazul.

— Sabes, tal vez una visita más de la cigüeña no estaría mal — Dijo el otro haciendo referencia a la explicación de Taiga.

Y Kagami sonrió, mientras terminaba de liberar el miembro de su esposo, preparándose para una noche realmente _intensa,_ y lo que quizá, más tarde se convertiría en una visita más de cierta ave.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, al menos por ahora**

 **Dashi, si estás leyendo esto, te pido perdón por usar a Ryo sin tu permiso, pero es que es tan lindo, y quería que fuera sorpresa.**

 **Hasta la próxima~**


End file.
